Vampire Tail
by YukiSnowgeenel
Summary: Lucy Heartifilia is a detective looking for justice. For sometime now people have been mysteriously killed. All Lucy wants to do is get this guy and put him behind bars. Natsu Dragneel has been working with Lucy for a while. But lately he has been feeling weird. Food hasn't been tasting the same and he has been having weird dreams. Not to mention his new feelings towards Lucy.


Vampire Tail A Nalu and Zervis Fanfiction

Lucy Heartifilia is a detective looking for justice. For sometime now people have been mysteriously killed. All Lucy wants to do is get this guy and put him behind bars.

Natsu Dragneel has been working with Lucy for a while. But lately he has been feeling weird. Food hasn't been tasting the same and he has been having weird dreams. Not to mention his new feelings towards Lucy.

Mavis Vermillion is an author looking for a new story. When she learns of the killings in Magnolia she knew it would be her cure to her writer's block. However this was not what she was expecting.

Zeref Dragneel had turned his brother into a vampire to keep from losing him forever. However turning him into a vampire caused him to forget his memory. And now there were a lot of people getting killed. He had to find his brother before something bad happened to him.

Chapter 1

"Hey Natsu" Lucy said as she brought in two cups of coffee. "Hey" Natsu said as he took one of the cups. "Have you found anything?" Lucy asked, "not since you asked earlier" Natsu said as he took a sip of his coffee. He flinched and put it down "I'm sorry" Lucy said as she sat down in her chair "it's tiring not knowing whose killing all of these people" Lucy added as she drunk her coffee. "I know how you feel" Natsu said. "Don't worry, we will find this guy" Natsu added. "I hope you're right" Lucy said, "by the way you want to hear something funny?" Natsu asked, Lucy looked at him with an arched eyebrow "what is it Natsu?" Lucy asked "I had a dream I was naked in the forest last night." Natsu said, Lucy's cheeks turned red and she pushed at him "I don't want to hear that you idiot" Lucy snapped.

Natsu laughed "it's funny" Natsu said, "it sounds stupid" they both looked to see Gray in a tank top and shorts. "You look stupid. This isn't the beach" Natsu snapped standing getting ready to fight. "Squinty eyed bastard" Gray growled. "I'm not breaking this up" Lucy said on a sigh. "Cut it out you two" Captain Erza snapped walking out of her office. "Uhh... we weren't fighting" Gray said drapping his arm around Natsu. "Yeah we are the best of friends" Natsu said with the fakest smile. "Like brothers" they said in unison. Lucy shook her head with a sigh. "Hey Erza" Lucy said "We just got a call, a hiker found a body up on Fairy Hill" Erza said. "Not another one" Gray said shoving away from Natsu. Natsu shoved him back. "Would you two cut it out" Erza snapped at them. They quickly pulled together "what did they say about it?" Lucy asked, "the same as the others" Erza said. Lucy stood to her feet "come on guys" Lucy said as she grabbed her coat and car keys.

'The...' Mavis's fingers stopped at that. She grumbled and scratched her head scraping for what was once an idea she had. Nothing was found, "dammit!" Mavis exclaimed thrusting both of her elbows on the desk and cradling her head in her hands. "The is all I can think of right now!?" Mavis exclaimed in frustration.

Suddenly her skype calling notification began to buzz. Mavis answered it Zera was on the other end. "Mavis!" She and Juvia said brightly "hey Zera, hey Juvia" Mavis said brightly. Zera and Juvia were Mavis's best friends and not to mention her publisher and editor for the Vampire Lover books she wrote. "The sales for Vampire Kiss was amazing" Zera said "I so love Detective Gerald in the book" Juvia said dreamingly. "Thanks" Mavis said her earlier frustration long forgotten. "I was getting a new idea." "Cool! What is it about? Please tell me it's about Gerald" Juvia begged. Mavis laughed "no, it's about fairies and vampires" Mavis said. "Hm... sounds interesting have you started on the draft?" Zera asked "all I have is the" Mavis said. Zera laughed "aw well what do you expect? You write day in and day out." Zera said "uh... that's my job Zera" Mavis said. "Juvia knows but you are your own boss that means you write when you want to and take a break when you want to" Juvia said.

Mavis thought about that for a moment, maybe getting away from everything would help her come up with something. "You're right" Mavis said, maybe she could go home to Magnolia for a few days. "I should go home for a few days… check things out" Mavis said. Zera and Juvia went quiet suddenly Mavis wondered if they was still there. "Zera? Juvia?" "Mavis… it's dangerous there now" Zera said with worry. Mavis frowned "what do you mean?" Mavis asked "lately I have been hearing of strange killings there…" "define strange" Mavis said. She wrote about strange all of the time. "It's like a cannibal is on the loose there" Juvia said. This made Mavis all the more curious, "I will check it out" Mavis said. "No Mavis" Zera snapped "nothing will change my mind Zera" Mavis said firmly as she stood to her feet.

"Well if you are going then we are too" Zera said. "And I will bring my brother Gajeel along too... You know he used to be in the army" Juvia said. "You guys go not have to go through all of that... seriously" Mavis said. "No... no... if you have made up your mind so have we" Juvia said.

Closer to the scene Natsu began to smell the blood. He quickly covered his mouth, it wasn't what he was expecting they were a few miles away. How could he possibly smell from this distance? "Is something wrong?" Lucy asked from beside him. "No I'm fine" Natsu said with a shake of his head as his fingers gripped the steering wheel for no reason. "Must have something to do with your naked dream" Lucy said. "Haha" Natsu laughed he pulled the car on the side of the road along with the other police cars. Natsu and Lucy got out of the car.

Natsu was suddenly feeling hungry for some reason. He stopped in his tracks, he covered his mouth again and stayed near the car. Lucy suddenly stopped and turned to him "why are you all the way over there?" Lucy asked, "uhh... I just need some air" he managed to get out. Lucy frowned "are you okay?" Lucy asked, "I'm fine" he said and quickly as he got back into the car.

Okay now she was worried about him, "what's wrong with that idiot?" Gray asked walking up to Lucy. Lucy shrugged "I don't know" Lucy said "I'll have to check on him later. Right now let's focus on this case" Lucy said. "Lucy" Levy said walking towards them and two officers rolled a stretcher with a bagged body towards the ambulance. "Hey Levy" Lucy said "what's up?" Gray asked "the same as it's been for the past few weeks" Levy said on a sigh. "Another cannibal attack" Gray said. "And a messy one at that" Levy said with another sigh. "By the way where is Natsu?" Levy asked "he's not feeling good" Lucy said. "I will get back to you with forensics and the official report" Levy said as she walked away from them. Lucy and Gray nodded "I'm going to go take Natsu home. Wrap up things here Gray" Lucy said. "Right" Gray said as he walked to the crime scene.

Lucy walked back to the car where Natsu sat in the driver's seat. He looked pale, he really didn't look so good. She knocked on the window; he turned to look at her. "I'll drive" she mouthed. He groaned and slowly got out of the car. "Natsu did you eat something to hurt your stomach?" Lucy asked with concern helping him out. "I don't know" he said, Lucy walked him to the passenger side and let him in and then walked over to the driver side and got in. "What did you get from the other case?" Natsu asked "the same as the other ones." Lucy said, Natsu nodded "I just don't understand how Levy could make this a cannibal case. The victims have had torn clothes and their bites were too messy to be a cannibal's" Lucy said on a sigh. "Maybe a zombie" Natsu said. "Haha if this would be a zombie we were working with these people we have in the morg would have been came to life" Lucy said.

"Magnolia has once again been struck by The Cannibal. A young man was found this morning in Fairy Hills by a hiker" the reporter said. The camera moved to the hiker standing at the crime scene. "I go for my usual morning walk through here, I saw a hand in the bushes and immediately called the police" he said. The reporter appeared back on screen "This has been the fourth murder in two weeks and the police have yet to find The Cannibal. I am Yukino with your Fiore News." She said the screen then displayed the weather for today. Zeref was no longer interested in what the television had to say.

A cannibal he could laugh, what made them come up with that. It was obviously a vampire; Zeref walked into the kitchen and pulled out a cool pouch of blood. Zeref knew exactly who it was. His brother. He remembered clear as day, a four hundred years ago when he had turned his younger brother into a vampire. The rules of vampires was different than what they showed in movies. After being bitten the one that is to be turned stays in like a comma of some sort, it takes years and years for the taste of blood to come into effect. And this was his brother's time. Most of the new vampire's kills are messy because well they are first experiencing the magnificent taste of blood. "Very soon brother, we will meet again" he said with a smile looking at his glass of blood.

"Hey Happy" Lucy said brightly as she and Natsu came into the house. The cat meowed and rubbed against her leg. "Lucy go back to the office" Natsu groaned as Lucy helped him get to the couch. "Not with you looking like that Natsu, we are a team" Lucy said. Natsu stood from his spot on the couch "I am fine Lucy. You are good to go" Natsu said. He could smell her from all the way from the couch. His gaze went to her neck and down her body. He mentally shook his head, what was going on with him? "Would you like some soup?" Lucy asked "no" he said. Lucy sighed and walked to him and angrily putting her hands on her hips. "Natsu you need to feel better" Lucy snapped "and I already am" he whined. "I don't believe that for a second" Lucy snapped.

Without even thinking Natsu reached out and brushed a long golden strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. His hand stayed at the spot between her neck and her ear. She was warm and beautiful, he never felt this way before.

Lucy was quiet she was shocked; no more than that. Her heart was pounding she had never been so close to Natsu like this and alone. His touch sent the cool chill down her body and she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Lucy's phone shattered the moment which she hated and was glad for at the same time. Lucy pulled away quickly "I should get going... take care Natsu" Lucy said as she straightened and headed out of his house.

Lucy got in the car and let out the breath she was holding. She had never seen Natsu like that. Her phone began ringing again, she grabbed her phone and answered it as she pulled out of the driveway. "Heartifilia here" she said "Lucy" Erza said from the other end. If she was calling there must be something important happening. "What is it? Someone else?" Lucy asked immediately "no there is something I need to tell you" she said. "I'll be there as soon as I can" Lucy said.

Later at the office Lucy and Gray sat in Erza's office "why did you call us in here?" Gray asked "some writer is coming to Magnolia" Erza said. "That is the last thing we need" Lucy said on a sigh. "We already have the press on our asses why is another writer coming here?" Gray snapped. "It's not just some news writer" Erza said. She walked around her desk and pulled out a book. It had a very hot cover to it with smoky reds and blacks with the title Vampire Kiss. "She's Mavis Vermillion,a writer from Fiore Times... one of her recent books is called Vampire Kiss." "that's good and all" Lucy said "but the real question is how do you know so much about her?" She added "yeah and how come you have one of her latest books?" Gray said suspiciously. Erza's cheeks turned pink and she quickly put the book back on her desk. "AS I was saying... She is coming here..." Erza said. "What does that have to do with us again?" Gray asked. Erza hit him on the head "keep an eye on her. Most likely she will try to snoop around our cases" Erza said. Lucy and Gray stood up as Gray left out Erza grabbed Lucy. "Ouch" Lucy said and turning to Erza, "can you get this signed too?" Erza asked. Unbelievable, Lucy thought "I'll see what I can do Erza" Lucy said as she took the book and walked out.

Lucy sighed as she walked into the morge where Levy sat at her lab table. "Did you find anything?" Lucy asked, Levy looked up from her book and quickly put it down. Lucy eyed it, it was the same book Erza had. "Not you too" Lucy whined, "oh... Lucy I thought you would still be with Natsu" Levy said. "Do you even have the report yet?" Lucy asked "of course" Levy said "I was just passing time" she added. Lucy sighed again "first Erza now you... what is it about this book that's so good?" Lucy asked "read it" Levy said brightly "I don't think so" Lucy said with a shake of her head. "Anyway did you find anything?" Lucy asked "it's all in the report" Levy said pointing to manila folder. "You know what I mean" Lucy said, Levy sighed "all of the victims have the same attacker obviously... Same IMO... everything" Levy said. "So who is the attacker?" "I wish I knew" Levy said "the smartest girl I know... doesn't know" Lucy said in surprise. "There is no DNA Luce... nothing not a trace of hair, saliva... you get the point. Whoever did this made sure the victim got nothing from them" Levy said.

"We are here!" Mavis exclaimed breathing in the familiar yet unfamiliar air of Magnolia. "Thanks for coming Gajeel" Mavis said brightly. "Tch" he said bitterly, "I think we should go back" Zera said. "We are already here now" Juvia said. "You are not worried at all Juvia?" Zera asked, she shook her head "sure Juvia would rather be at Tenrou but hey why not" Juvia said. "You know you didn't have to come" Mavis said "and let you come here by yourself... I don't think so." Zera said "let's go already" Gajeel snapped as he grabbed his bags and walked to the car. "Oh I can't wait to see my childhood home" Mavis said brightly.

They arrived at Mavis's childhood home, "isn't it the bee's knees?" Mavis said brightly as they got out of the car. "Whatever floats your boat" Gajeel grumbled nonchanlantly as he grabbed their bags and walked towards the house. "I can't believe you still have the deed to this house" Zera said. "It is better than paying for a hotel" Mavis said brightly as she pulled the keys out and unlocked the door. They stepped in and Mavis breathed in the air with a sigh. So many memories come to mind. "It's still up even after the fire" Zera said snapping Mavis out of her thoughts.

Neighbors? Zeref thought looking out the window, no one had been there since the little girl and her family. A girl with long pale blonde hair came out of the house and walked to a blue car. She seemed familiar but he couldn't figure out what it was. He should get a closer look, with just a thought he disappeared.

Mavis came back out of the house to get the rest of her bags. She grabbed the rest of the bags. Her hands were full as Mavis turned around she bumped into a hard masculine chest causing her to fall and drop all of the bags. "Ouch" she muttered as she slowly looked up to see him. "I'm sorry" he said, his hair was back with his pale skin and dark eyes that she felt could see right through her. She gulped "uhh... it's okay" she said he extended his hand. Mavis took it, the chill of his hand somehow made her feel warm something was familiar about it too. He pulled her up with ease "t…thank you" Mavis stuttered "I'm Mavis" she added. "I'm Zeref" he said calmly as he bent down to help her with her bags.

Mavis stared at him almost speechless. She had never felt this way before "are you moving in?" Zeref asked motioning towards the house. Mavis shook her head "I'm just staying for a few days. This was my family's house" Mavis said. They began walking towards the house. "Ah" he said in understanding as they walked up the stairs. The door opened to Zera and Juvia "oh.." they stopped in their tracks and looked at her and the strange man she was walking with. "Well... that was quick" Zera said. Mavis's cheeks reddened and she shook her head "umm... this is Zeref. We sort of bumped into each other" Mavis said. Zeref nodded to the girls "nice to meet you" he said. "Umhm" Zera and Juvia said exchanging looks. "Well here are your bags" Zeref said handing them to Mavis. Zera and Juvia helped "actually why don't you stay… We are about to get something to eat" Zera said.

Zeref gaze a charming smile and shook his head "sadly I will not be able to join you" he said. Mavis was sort of sadden that he wouldn't. "Why not?" Juvia asked "I have things to attend to" he said. Mavis looked at him but she couldn't quite read him. "Prehaps some other time then" he said as he gave Mavis the rest of her bags and turning to leave. Mavis turned to look after him but he was already on.

"Ooh" Zera teased Mavis jumped out of her thoughts and turned to her two friends. "Don't start" she said. "He was just helping me" Mavis said as they walked into the house. "It's too bad he couldn't come with us to dinner" Juvia said. Mavis threw the bags on the couch and turned to her friends. "I was thinking" Mavis said. Juvia and Zera exchanged looks "what is it?" "I was thinking that we should look into these murders" Mavis said. "You are crazy" Zera said with a shake of her head. "We have to figure out what is going on" Mavis said "okay this has nothing to do with your writer's block you just want to be nosy" Gajeel snapped coming out of the room. "Not true" Mavis snapped "I finally want to be in my character's shoes" she added. "Sorry I won't be apart of that" Zera snapped walking to the other side of the room. Mavis sighed she knew it was a stretch for Zera and the others to come here but it would be an even bigger stretch for them to help her investigate these murders.

Chapter 2

Natsu laid on the couch, he felt so tired and hungry but this was a different hunger he felt. It was strange and familiar. Natsu looked over at his cat something strange was going on. He quickly picked the cat up and kicked him out the house. He lifted his fingers to his mouth and felt his teeth was going on. What the hell? He wanted food but just wouldn't satisfy his hunger... he wanted, craved blood.

Lucy still thought about Natsu and what happened. She wondered if he was alright she had never seen him act like that before. She was worried. "Why don't you go check on him?" Gray asked Lucy snapped out of her thoughts. "What?" "Go check on the flamebrain" Gray said. "Look I have to work on this case first..." "I got things here. If I find anything I will call you." Gray said. Lucy smiled "thank you Gray" Lucy said as she stood to her feet, grabbed her coat, and rushing out.

Lucy drove into Natsu's driveway and saw something weird. The grey and white cat was sitting outside on the porch without Natsu. Lucy parked the car and got out. "Hey Happy... what are you doing out here?" Lucy asked as she walked on the porch. "Mew" the cat rubbed against her leg. Something must have been really wrong with Natsu to send him out by himself. "Natsu!" Lucy called out. "Happy was outside by himself... I didn't know if you knew that or not!" Lucy called out.

Natsu's stomach growled and he felt his teeth lengthening. Natsu began to have a horrible vision of Lucy covered in blood. What the hell was wrong with him. "Natsu" Lucy said walking into the living room. Natsu stood and tried to keep his distance "stay away Lucy" Natsu said "what?" Lucy asked taking a step towards him. "Natsu what's wrong?" Lucy asked "Lucy... something is wrong with me... stay away from me" Natsu said. "What are you talking about? If something is wrong with you then I need to help you" Lucy said. Natsu shook his head.

Poor guy, Lucy walked to him and wrapped her arms around him he was cold. Lucy laid her head on his back. Lucy then pulled away quickly before she got too comfortable. Natsu turned around "so have you found anything on the case?" Natsu asked quickly changing the subject. "Nothing that you haven't heard before Natsu... are you in any position to ask about the case?" Lucy asked as she led him to the couch to sit down.

Anything to distract him from feeling what he was feeling right now. "Lucy..." Natsu said slowly. Lucy looked at him with concern "what's wrong?" Lucy asked. He didn't want to say that one part of him wanted to jump on her and taste her blood another wanted to protect him from that side of him. He hadn't realized it but Lucy had moved beside him.

"Lucy... you should leave" Natsu said trying to move away from her and not looking her in the face. "What are you talking about? I left work to come here to see you. I am not going anywhere until you are okay" Lucy snapped. "Lucy please... I don't feel normal..." Natsu said slowly. "Then let me help you" Lucy said touching his shoulder. His hands turned into fists. "I don't know if you can" Natsu said. "Well let me try then" Lucy snapped. "No!" Natsu exclaimed pushing her down on the couch pinning her under him.

Lucy looked up at him surprised "N... Natsu" Lucy stuttered her heart was pounding and her cheeks were red. There was something different in Natsu's eyes she gulped. "I...I'm sorry Natsu quickly got off of her. Lucy sat up as well, she was glad Natsu snapped out of it because she wouldn't have. She wrapped her arms around herself and stood to her feet "I'll go get you some water" Lucy said as she quickly walked into the kitchen.

She really needed to calm down Lucy put a hand over her pounding heart. She couldn't believe she was disappointed that he didn't kiss her. Lucy shook her head and grabbed a cup to get water.

Natsu couldn't believe he almost hurt Lucy. He couldn't let that happen again. Lucy came back into the room with a cup of water. "Here" Lucy said handing it to him "I'm sorry" Natsu said. He didn't take the cup out of her hands. He felt Lucy looking at him with concern "it's okay Natsu…" "I think you should leave… and take Happy with you" Natsu said. "What are you talking about?" "Lucy I don't know if I can control myself… and I don't want to hurt you or Happy" Natsu said.

Lucy was confused "what do you mean?" "I don't know" Natsu said putting his face in his hands. "I think you should go to the doctor" Lucy said standing to her feet and helping him stand. "No..." Lucy would hear none of it she draped his arm around her neck and helped him to the door.

Chapter 3

"Flashlight, gloves, plastic bags... you know if someone were to look at this list they would think you were a murderer" Zera said. Mavis snatched her paper from Zera "it's my investigative gear" Mavis snapped. "Whatever, you shouldn't go out there tonight Mavis" Juvia said. Mavis sighed "nothing will change my mind. You both know that" Mavis said as she walked into the room "what if whoever is going these killings come after you?" Zera asked "I've seen enough kung fu movies" Mavis said. "No joking" Juvia snapped "look I will be fine and if I get into any trouble I have a cellphone" Mavis added. "Gajeel aren't you going to say something?" Zera asked. Gajeel folded his arms over his chest "I can't convince her if she has already made up her mind" Gajeel said with a shrug. Thank you Gajeel Mavis thought. Zera grunted in frustration.

"Hey Ms. Lucy and Mr. Natsu" Wendy said from the front desk. "Hey" Lucy said. "What seems to be the problem?" Wendy asked as she walked to them. "Natsu's not feeling well..." "I'm fine" Natsu snapped. "Hm" Wendy said she got on her toes and felt Natsu's forehead. She gasped "Mr. Natsu... you are ice cold!" Wendy exclaimed jumping back in surprise. "Follow me please" Wendy said. "Charle we may need a blood sample." Wendy told one of the nurses.

"I told you" Lucy snapped, Natsu grudgingly took off his shirt. Lucy quickly turned away, Wendy and Nurse Charle came into the room. "Don't worry Mr. Natsu. We will do a regular checkup and see what's wrong" Wendy said. "I'm telling you nothing is wrong" Natsu snapped. Lucy plucked him "ouch!" Natsu snapped. "If nothing is wrong with you then we will see for ourselves" Charle said. "Now stop acting like a kid" Lucy snapped.

Wendy began to check his vitals. Everything seemed normal. Wendy then checked his heart. She frowned and tried to listen again. But just as before she didn't hear a heartbeat. "Charle could you get a blood sample from Mr. Natsu" Wendy said as she straightened. "Why do you need that?" Natsu asked "it's pretty obvious Natsu. She wants to figure out what is causing your skin to be so cold" Lucy said with a sigh.

Nurse Charle took blood from Natsu and gave it to Wendy. "We should get the results back in maybe a week" Wendy said. "A week?!" Natsu asked "it has to be taken to a lab" Charle snapped. "But Ms. Lucy… I need to talk to you for a moment." Wendy said walking to the door. "What for?" Natsu asked, "don't worry. Just sit here" Lucy said as she followed Wendy out of the room.

"What is it?" Lucy asked "I have never seen a case like this before" Wendy said with a frown. "What do you mean?" Lucy asked. Wendy held her clipboard to her chest and looked around nervously. "His skin is ice cold… and when I listened for his heart… I…" Wendy leaned in so no one else could hear. "I didn't hear a heartbeat" Wendy said. Lucy frowned "what are you saying?" Lucy asked. Wendy quickly shook her head "I don't know… and I won't know anything until I get the blood test results back." Wendy said. Lucy slowly nodded "until then I will keep my eye on him" Lucy said with promise. Wendy nodded, they both walked back in the room.

"Can we go now?" Natsu snapped, he had already put his shirt on and stood to his feet. "We will let you know the results as soon as we get them" Wendy said. Natsu already headed out of the door. Lucy sighed and turned to Wendy. "Thank you" she said and followed after Natsu.

"So what did she say?" Natsu asked, how she could tell Natsu any of what Wendy said. "She said we will know by the end of the week" Lucy said as she put the car into drive. "I know that but what did she talk to you about?" Natsu said. "Don't worry about it" Lucy said. "All she said was that she didn't hear a heartbeat but maybe something was wrong with her stethoscope." Lucy said with a shrug. Natsu looked at Lucy, he knew she was worried about him that tone of voice couldn't change that.

"Could I get a map of the city please?" Mavis asked the librarian by the name of Laki Olietta. "Sure" she said brightly "right this way" Laki said as she stood to her feet and walked towards another area of the library. Mavis followed her "is there something you are looking for?" Laki asked. Mavis couldn't really say what she needed it for. "I… I am new here…" Mavis lied. Laki went to a line of shelves. "You could just use your phone you know" Laki said. "I like writing down things… I can't really do that on a phone" Mavis said with a smile. "I see" Laki said as she got on a step and pulled out a roll of paper. "Here you go" she said. "Thank you" Mavis said taking it out of her hand.

There was a knock at the door "Juvia will get it!" Juvia exclaimed as she rushed to the door. She opened the door to a badge shoved in her face. "I am Detective Gray Fullibuster" he said. Juvia looked up at the detective. Her heart immediately began to pound "umm… sorry can't help you" she said quickly closing the door. "Who was that Juvia?!" Zera exclaimed from upstairs. "Umm…" before she could finish there was banging at the door. "Hey! Don't slam the door in my face" he snapped from the other side of the door. This man… he was everything she ever dreamt of in a man. Could he be her Gerald? "Hey! Open this door or I will break it down now!" He exclaimed.

What the hell was that girl's problem? The door opened again and the blue haired girl peeked through it. "Umm… what could Juvia help you with… detective?" She asked shyly. Gray sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm looking for Ms. Mavis Vermillion" Gray said. She swung the door opened then "why do you need to speak with her?" she blurted out. Gray looked annoyed "look I just want to make sure she is not poking her nose into our business" Gray snapped.

Juvia sighed in relief "well… Juvia will make sure to tell her that" Juvia said. "Good" he said as he turned to leave. "Wait… detectiv…uh…" "No thanks" Gray said coldly. "B…but Juvia…" Gray walked away before she could get out another word. She heard footsteps from inside the house "who was that?" Zera asked. "The love of Juvia's life" Juvia said as she fell to her knees. Zera looked at her with question. "Come on Juvia let's get you inside. You are getting the Mavis fever" Zera said as she tugged her back in the house. "Juvia have to go see him again" Juvia said. "Who?" Zera asked "my Gerald" Juvia said dreamingly. Zera rolled her eyes and placed her on the couch. "He's a detective too… He's so dreamy!" Juvia cooed.

 _The murders have been here and here. Another one was over here._ Mavis thought as she marked each spot with a marker. Maybe she could talk with the detectives that were on the case. She chewed on the top of the marker. Suddenly there was a shadow over her, she jumped and turned to face Zeref. "You almost gave me a heart attack" Mavis whispered.

Zeref's gaze drifted to the map on the table. What was she up to? Was she trying to investigate the murders? Mavis quickly stood to cover the map. "What are you doing here?" Mavis asked quickly changing the subject "getting a few books" Zeref said calmly. Her face filled with guilt she really was going for this charade. "It's not my business… but isn't your job is a writer… not a detective" Zeref said and with that he walked away.

Mavis puffed her cheeks in anger "what is that supposed to mean?" She snapped. I can do whatever I want. Mavis thought as she rolled up her map and stalked out of the library. Who did he think he was?

"This is not like Natsu" Levy said from the other end of the phone. "I know" Lucy said as she pulled her bag over her back. "What will you do about the case?" Levy asked "Gray said he would keep me updated" Lucy said. "Okay and I will too" Levy said. "But what did you really call me for?" Lucy asked "you know that guy I have been talking to right?" Levy asked "yes" Lucy said. "Well he's in town and we are going on a date" Levy said brightly. "Congrats" Lucy said. She could feel Levy beaming from the other end. "Thanks Lucy… you know you and Natsu will make a good couple…" "okay time to go" Lucy snapped and hung up the phone. She wanted to hear nothing about being involved with Natsu.

Lucy came out of the room with her pink backpack. She saw Natsu petting Plue and her heart decided it wanted to skip a beat. _You know you and Natsu make a good couple…'_ Levy's words echoed in her head. Lucy shook her head "I'm ready" Lucy said. Natsu looked up at her "alright" Natsu said as he straightened. "Why don't we take Plue?" Natsu said. "Happy doesn't like dogs" Lucy said. "Well he wouldn't mind Plue" Natsu said. "Are you sure?" Lucy asked "yeah" Natsu said. "Oh okay" Lucy said as she walked to the small white dog and took him in her arms.

"You're finally back" Zera said as Mavis came into the house. "Um hm" Mavis said halfheartedly. "Did you find what you needed?" Zera asked Mavis nodded. "What's with the attitude?" Zera asked with a frown. "Nothing" Mavis said as she was about to walk up the stairs. "Where is Juvia?" Mavis asked "she has caught the love fever apparently" Zera said. "A detective came to the house looking for you" Zera said. "For me?" Mavis said with surprise "he said to not poke your nose into their business" Zera said remembering what Juvia told her. Mavis gulped the police had already figured out what she was up to. "Well it's too late to go back now" Mavis said. "I know that" Zera said "that's why I decided to go with you" she added. "Zera" Mavis said with surprise. "Yeah yeah" Zera blushed and looked away. "So what's the plan?" Zera asked.

Zeref looked through the window at Mavis. She was going to be a handful. He had to stop her before she put him and his brother into danger. But how?

"Here" Lucy said as she handed him some pills and a glass of water. Natsu reluctantly took them. There was a long uncomfortable silence "so... Levy is going on a date tonight" Lucy said. "Really?" Natsu said nonchalantly. Lucy huffed in frustration "you could at least pretend to care" Lucy snapped. "I'm sorry" Natsu said. Lucy needed to find something else to talk about instead of thinking about being in a relationship with Natsu. Lucy felt in her bag and took the book out. Natsu peeked over her shoulder "what's that? I didn't know you were into something like that" Natsu said. "It's not mine" Lucy said "it's Erza's" Lucy added. Natsu began to laugh very hard. "The author of this book is in town and Erza wants me to get her autograph" Lucy said. She began to laugh too "I can never see her reading a book like that" Natsu laughed. "Me either" Lucy said "but one thing is bothering me" Lucy added as she stopped laughing. "What is it?" Natsu asked her. "Erza said that this author will try to poke her nose into our cases… most writers would look up stuff on the internet and get inspiration from something else. Not investigating murders." Lucy said "maybe she's one of those thriller writers" Natsu said with a shrug. "Good point" Lucy said "I will have to check her out" Lucy said she looked down at the book. Maybe reading it could give her some insight. Lucy quickly shook her head "no! No! No! I refuse to read some cheesy romance book" Lucy snapped as she slammed the book down and folded her arms over her chest.

Natsu looked at her with question and then looked at the book. He reached over and picked it up. "This says it is a vampire mystery" Natsu said. Lucy looked over at him and then took the book again. "You don't think she is snooping her nose around here for ideas for a new story" Lucy said. Natsu shrugged his gaze went to her neck. He could hear her pulse. Natsu gulped and quickly stood to his feet "I'm tired" Natsu said suddenly. Lucy looked up at him with question but nodded "okay" Lucy said.

Mavis and Zera drove out alone to one of the crime scenes. "This is it?" Zera asked "that is what the map said" Mavis said as she got out of the car. Zera gulped as she got out of the car to follow Mavis. "This is creepy" Zera said with a shiver. Mavis cut on her flashlight and stepped across the yellow tape. "We have to find out who or what is doing this" Mavis said. "I would like to leave that to the police" Zera said. Mavis sighed "start looking around" Mavis said as she began to look around. "This isn't so bad..." Zera said as she lifted her flashlight with shaking hands.

Something was wrong, whole scene was clean even the police couldn't clean up all of the evidence by themselves. Mavis thought "there is nothing here" Mavis said out loud. "Maybe because the police already cleared it up" Zera said walking over to her. Mavis shook her head "no not even the police could leave this area this clean" Mavis said. Zera shrugged "maybe it wasn't that much to clean up" Zera said. Mavis bit her lower lip Zera could be right but Mavis just couldn't take that answer. There was more going on "I would have to talk to the detectives that have been working on these cases" Mavis said. "They won't tell you anything" Zera said with a shake of her head.

Chapter 4

"What would you want to eat!?" Lucy called out from the kitchen "nothing!" Natsu responded. Lucy sighed she should have known he would say something like that. Lucy's cell phone began to ring she took it off the counter and answered it. "Heartifilia" Lucy said. "Have you done what I asked yet?" Erza asked from the other end. Lucy ran a hand over her face she had completely forgot about that. All she thought about was Natsu. "Umm… no I haven't had time" Lucy said. "You could make time" Erza said calmly. Lucy gulped "I'm pretty sure you can do it tomorrow" Erza said. "Aye Sir!" Lucy said brightly "I want it on my desk by three" Erza snapped "t..three" Lucy said. "That's right. See you then" Erza said and hung up. Lucy stared at the phone and then placed it on the counter. You would have thought she was talking about a case report instead of a stupid autograph from her favorite writer. Lucy looked in the cabinet to find a can of soup. She should have known Natsu wouldn't have anything healthy. She wondered how he kept in such good shape... Lucy felt her cheeks burn with blush. It wasn't like she noticed or anything. Returning back to the task at hand Lucy knew she had to get something healthy to help Natsu feel better. She would have to go to the store. She grabbed her keys "Natsu! I'm going to the store!" Lucy called out "Wait!" Natsu exclaimed. "I won't be long...Ah!" Lucy turned to go toward the door only to bump into Natsu. He was fully dressed and ready to go. She looked at him and then down the hall "how did you do that?" Lucy asked "do what?" Natsu asked cluelessly. Apparently that was normal for Natsu. Lucy shook her head "let's go then" Natsu added as he walked towards the door.

They walked into the store. "What are we getting anyway?" Natsu asked "healthy foods for you" Lucy said as she grabbed a basket "eww" Natsu said with a disgusted face. "Say ew all you want but not eating right can cause you to be sick... Oh wait you are sick" Lucy said. "I am not sick" Natsu snapped "I have a cold" Natsu said. Lucy walked over to the vegetable aisle. "Colds include coughing, sneezing, itchy throat, take some medicine and it goes away in a few days..You don't have that" Lucy said as she picked up a bag of potatoes. Natsu immediately put them back. "Natsu" Lucy snapped. "What? I am meatitarian" Natsu said. "Ha ha" Lucy snapped as she picked up the bag again. Natsu groaned and folded his arms like a little kid. He looked really cute pouting that way. Lucy quickly moved to the next thing. "My mom's friend taught me how to make this homemade soup...it could work" Lucy said.

Natsu sighed as he took the basket from her "hey what are you doing?" Lucy snapped. "Just tell me what you need" Natsu said. Lucy blinked at him with surprise. He was acting like a jerk when she was only trying to help him. He felt terrible. "I'm sorry Lucy. You are only trying to help me and I am acting like a kid" Natsu said. "Here is the list then" Lucy said as she pulled a sheet of paper out of her bag.

"What are you doing?" Zera asked as she and Mavis came into the house to see Juvia in the kitchen making a mess. "I have to make him something" Juvia said. "Who?" Mavis asked "the detective" Juvia said as she placed cookie dough on the pan. "Maybe I can help you" Mavis said if she could get in with this detective maybe she could get some scoop on their cases. "No I got it" Juvia said. "Don't you have to work on that case or something" Juvia asked. "I think that's why she wants to help you" Zera muttered. "No…where is Gajeel?" Mavis asked changing the subject. "He is out on a date. You know that girl he has been talking to for months" Juvia said as she put the tray in the oven. "I feel sort of left out now" Zera muttered. "Why's that?" Mavis asked "you have Zeref, Gajeel has Levy, and Juvia has the detective…" "WHAT?! I DON'T HAVE ZEREF!" Mavis snapped. "Sure you don't" Zera said sarcastically. Mavis cheeks were red and puffy "I'm going to bed… now" Mavis snapped. "Yeah, yeah run-away!" Zera called out.

Lucy stretched after she put food in Happy and Plue's bowl. Natsu was right when he said Plue and Happy would get along. She was happy for it. Natsu was washing out a pot. "What are you doing?" Lucy asked "I thought I could help with the soup" Natsu said. "That's cute but you are the one that needs to rest" Lucy said. "I'm fine" Natsu said as he went to one of the bags and took out vegetables. Lucy walked to the sink and grabbed two knives. "Let's do it together" Lucy said. Natsu turned to her and their gazes met. For the first time she saw Natsu differently. Lucy handed him a knife and took some of the vegetables.

Mavis wrote down what she saw that night she paused. Why did these sound so familiar. She gasped "Juvia!" Mavis called out she was probably sleep. She heard footsteps. "What is it?" Juvia said from the door way. "Ah I thought you were sleep" Mavis said. "Nope... what did you call Juvia for?" Juvia asked "I wanted to know if you had a copy of my latest book" Mavis said. "Oh... shouldn't you have one?" Juvia asked "you know I don't buy copies of my own work" Mavis said. "One second" Juvia said walking out the room. Soon she came back into the room with one of Mavis's books in her hand. "Here" Juvia said Mavis took the book from her hands. "Thank you" Mavis said. "What are you doing?" Juvia asked "I think I found out what happened" Mavis said. "These people weren't just killed by a person... they were killed by a vampire" Mavis said. "What? Juvia thought they were not real" Juvia said. "They are very real Juvia" Mavis said. Mavis opened her book to find what she was looking for. "...The detective was puzzled. This was no ordinary kill if this was a wild animal attack there would be scratches on the body and teeth marks. If this was a human one then there would be clear footprints and of course a weapon. The scene was too clean to be done by either one." Mavis read out loud. "What does that have to do with anything?" Juvia asked "don't you get it. What I described is exactly what is described in these cases. The scene was too clean... not to mention there has been no mention of a weapon nor a wild animal attack." Mavis said. Juvia still didn't look too convinced. "They did say that the bites were a little messy Mavis... could you explain that?" Juvia asked. Mavis nodded "this must be a Newborn Vampire or a Glutton" Mavis said. "You wrote about that once." Juvia said "a Newborn Vampire is usually a sleep for a certain amount of years. Once they awaken they have no memory of their past life. They also start to get a taste for blood. Once they have a taste their kills are usually more messy. It is the duty of their master to teach them about killing." Juvia said "and a Glutton is one who hasn't been taught and so their kills will always be messy" Mavis said.

"So I found you" Zeref said as he watched the Glutton eating away at another victim. "Zeref" he growled "and I thought I would find my brother... how sad" Zeref said on a sigh. He looked from the Glutton to the body. "You are breaking the rules Acnologia" Zeref said. He growled again and charged towards Zeref. He moved out of the way with ease. "Mind your own business" Acnologia snapped. With quick speed Zeref grabbed his arm and painful pulled it behind him. He growled and struggled to break free. "What happens around here is my business. I can't have Gluttons like you causing trouble." Zeref snapped. "Well do something about it" Acnologia growled with lightning speed Zeref grabbed him by the face and shoved him on the ground. "How dare..." "It's enough I am letting you live don't push your luck" Zeref said smoothly as he got off of him. "Thanks to you some writer is around sniffing in our business" Zeref said. "Then I will make a meal of them" Acnologia said. "We'll see about that" Zeref said and with that he disappeared.

"Smells good enough" Lucy said as she finished stirring in the last of the ingredients. "Wanna taste Natsu?" Lucy asked he wanted to barf from the smell. He shook his head "I don't think so" Natsu said. Lucy shrugged as she tasted it in his steed. "Yum" Lucy said. "no thank you" Natsu said as he leaned against the counter. "It's getting late" Natsu said. Lucy nodded as she wiped her mouth. "I'll sleep on the couch" Natsu said. "Huh? No" Lucy said quickly. "This is your house and you are not feeling well" Lucy said. "But you are a girl" Natsu said. "So?" Lucy asked "I got an idea. Why don't we sleep in the same bed" Natsu said. Lucy was caught off guard with that. "Huh? What?" "I mean I only have one bed... and I don't want you to sleep on the couch" Natsu said. Definitely not. Not with him looking like that. Lucy thought "I... I don't think that is a good idea" Lucy said. "Why not?" Natsu asked was he really that clueless. "Because we are two adults..." "and? It's not like I'm going have sex with you" Natsu said bluntly. "Grrr! I just don't think it is a good idea okay" Lucy snapped. "Then what else do you plan to do" Natsu said. "Obviously sleep on the couch" Lucy said. "No" Natsu snapped. "This is not up for discussion..." "If I promise not to touch you will you sleep in the bed with me?" Natsu asked. "Fine" Lucy snapped.

Lucy got dressed to go to bed after she had already put up the food. She couldn't believe they were going to be sleeping in the same bed. After putting on her pajama pants and shirt she walked into the room to see Natsu already in it. "I would have thought you were used to sleeping with a man since you were with Loke" Natsu said looking at her. "I did not go out with Loke" Lucy snapped. "Could have fooled me" Natsu said. Lucy put her hands on her hips. "Loke was a family friend that is all. Besides he isn't my type... a ladies' man" Lucy said with a shake of her head. She walked to the bed and climbed in. Natsu lay postraight on his back looking up at the ceiling. Lucy tensed as she lay on the far side of the bed.

Natsu glanced over at her "why are you laying all the way over there?" Natsu asked. "I...I'm comfortable like this" Lucy said. "Liar" Natsu said as he turned to his side. "I made promise didn't I?" Natsu asked her. "Yes..." "and don't I always follow through?" Natsu asked "well... yes" Lucy said slowly. "Then you have nothing to worry about" Natsu said.

Lucy wanted to say that she wasn't worried about him she was worried about herself. Just Natsu looking at her casually made her a little crazy. She knew this was a bad idea. She suddenly felt Natsu pull her away from the edge of the bed. "Hey... you promised..." "I know I just wanted to make sure you didn't fall off the bed." Natsu said with a laugh. Aw hell, Lucy thought.

Chapter 5

The Next Morning...

Juvia made sure she had everything in the basket. She wanted everything to be perfect. She gasped and rushed into the living room where a wall mirror was. She had to make sure her hair was perfect. "Where are you going looking so pretty?" Mavis asked coming down the stairs. Juvia quickly looked away with blushing cheeks. "Juvia... is going to see the detective" Juvia stuttered. "Ah how are you going to do that?" Mavis asked "Juvia knows where the office is" Juvia said. Mavis nodded with a smile "I see. Good luck Juvia" Mavis said. Juvia held the basket close to her chest and then rushed out of the house. Mavis needed to take care of some business of her own at the police station.

"Isn't this nice Gajeel?" Levy said as she picked up a flower. "Y..yeah" Gajeel said not paying attention to what she was talking about. Levy turned to him and smiled brightly "I was doubtful you know... about you coming to see me" Levy said. "Why?" Gajeel asked "because to be honest I made that account out of a bet with my friend Lucy" Levy said. "I just thought it was worth a shot" Gajeel said. Levy nodded "looks like this was unexpected for both of us" Levy said. "Yeah" Gajeel said. They began to walk again. They were about to stop at a bench when something caught their eye. Levy was about to walk closer to it. Gajeel quickly stepped in her way. "Call the police..." "I work with them" Levy said quickly manuevering around Gajeel and rushing to the body.

Gray rubbed the bridge of his nose these cases were giving him a head ache. "Umm... are you Gray Fullibuster?" "One and only" he said on a sigh why did that voice sound familiar. He slowly looked up to see the bluenette with a basket of goodies. Oh God no, "Juvia knows that you work hard... and that you might be hungry" she said shifting the basket from one hand to the other. "So Juvia baked these for you" Juvia said. "They are made with love and..." "stop right there" Gray snapped "thanks for the thought but... I am used to this. You can go home. If I am hungry I will call the Chinese Restaurant" Gray snapped. She looked hurt and she put her head down "Juvia sees" she said slowly. Juvia was about to walk away, Gray sighed "fine" he snapped snatching the basket away from her. He took one cookie and ate it. It was pretty damn delicious. "Thanks" he said. She beamed "Juvia is so happy you ate them" she said brightly. This was a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. Suddenly the phone shattered the moment. He quickly picked up the phone. "Fullibuster" He answered. "Gray... this is Levy we have a body" Levy said from the other end. "On the way" Gray said and hung up the phone. "What's wrong?" Juvia asked looking at him with concern. Gray grabbed his coat "another body" Gray said as he rushed out of the office.

"Stay back" Levy said to Gajeel "I should be telling you that" Gajeel snapped. Levy paid him no mind. "The killings are getting even more messy" Levy said on a sigh. So much for a date, Levy thought with a sigh. They heard sirens heading their way. "You should go Gajeel" Levy said as she dug in her red bag for some gloves. "What do you think this is? I'm not leaving you" Gajeel snapped. "Please... this is my job" Levy said. "I don't care. As long as you are going out with me today I'm not leaving you" Gajeel said.

The ringing of the phone shattered Lucy out of her sleep. She tried to sit up but something was wrapped around her. She looked to see Natsu's arm wrapped around her. What the heck did he think he was doing? Lucy was about to push him to wake him up but stopped herself. He looked so peaceful sleeping. She sighed and reached over to grab her phone. "Hello?" Lucy answered "we have another body Lucy" Levy said. She didn't sound normal "are you okay Levy?" Lucy asked with concern. "It just sucks that I was the one that found the body this time" Levy said on a sigh. "I'm on my way" Lucy said.

"What was that?" Natsu grumbled, Lucy put her phone back on the nightstand. "There was another murder…and explain why your arm is around me" Lucy snapped pointing to his arm that was comfortably around her waist. "Sorry" Natsu said with a blush. She wanted to punch him for looking so cute. "Whatever, I'd better get dressed" Lucy said climbing out of bed. "I'm coming too" Natsu said getting out of bed. "Not now you're not" Lucy snapped about to walk to the bathroom. She bumped into Natsu's chest. "Hey!" Lucy exclaimed she looked back at the bed and then at him. "How did you do that?" Lucy asked. "Do what?" Natsu said with a frown Lucy shook her head "never mind. You shouldn't go because you don't feel good" Lucy said. "I feel fine now" Natsu snapped. Lucy sighed she knew she couldn't reason with this guy. "Fine but if you start feeling bad don't complain to me about it" Lucy said folding her arms over her chest and walking around him.

Mavis walked into the detective's office. The office was empty, she moaned in disappointment. "Mavis" Juvia said with surprise. "Ah!" Mavis exclaimed she had totally forgotten about Juvia being here. "What are you doing here?" Juvia asked "I was going to ask the police officers a few questions...do you know where they are?" Mavis asked. Juvia shook her head "there was another murder" Juvia said. Dammit. "Thank you... I'll go check it out" Mavis said about to walk back to the door. She paused and turned to Juvia "how did it go? Did he like your sweets?" Mavis asked. Juvia beamed "he loved it" Juvia said. Mavis smiled "good... Want to come with me?" Mavis asked. Juvia shook her head "Juvia couldn't possibly go now! Juvia will wait for my beloved Gray to come back" Juvia said brightly. Mavis nodded "of course... well catch you back at the house." Mavis said as she headed back out. She hoped she wasn't too late.

The smell of blood hit Natsu's nose. He could tell they were close to the scene. His hands gripped the steering wheel. "I still think I should have drove" Lucy said from the passenger side snapping him out of his thoughts. "I'm fine" Natsu snapped glancing over at her. "I wonder how Levy found the body... I mean I know I shouldn't worry since she works with dead bodies all of the time" Lucy said. "Levy's tough" Natsu said. "I can agree with that" Lucy said. The car pulled up to the park. "Here again... can't people find somewhere else to go at night?" Natsu snapped. "Rude" Lucy snapped pinching his thigh. "Ouch" Natsu snapped. "Let's go" Lucy said as she took off her seat belt and got out of the car. Natsu took a deep breath and followed after her.

"What are you two doing here?" Gray asked "don't worry about it... What's the IMO?" Lucy asked. "The victim was named Lisanna Strauss. She-" "Lisanna" Lucy said with shock. "Are you sure?" Lucy asked "positive" Gray said. Lucy looked sad. "I know... she was a nice girl." Gray said touching her shoulder. "I'll notify her sister and brother" Lucy said. Lisanna was a nice girl not to mention a close friend of Natsu. Poor thing.

It was Lisanna. Natsu's hands turned into fists "I'm sorry Natsu" he felt Lucy's hand on his shoulder. "I knew Lisanna was important to you" Lucy said. Natsu shook her hand off of his shoulder and stalked away. The delicious thing that had hit his nose was blood of one of his close friends. What was going on with him? He bent down his blood was boiling.

He heard Lucy's footsteps behind him. "Leave me alone" Natsu snapped. "Natsu..." "please... I'm not feeling right" Natsu said. He suddenly felt Lucy's arms around him. "It's okay to feel sad she was someone close to you" Lucy said. Natsu took her hand in his. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He couldn't be here any longer. He shoved Lucy's hand away and began to stalk to the car.

"He is acting very strange" Gray said. "I know... I'm worried about him" Lucy said. "Wrap things up here" Lucy added. "Duh" Gray snapped. "Thank you Gray" Lucy said as she rushed after Natsu. Natsu was on the passenger side this time. Lucy got inside the car and started it. Lucy wouldn't say anything… not now.

Chapter 6

"What did you get Chelia?" Wendy asked on the phone. "You know the results won't be ready until the end of the week" Chelia said. "But you know what I told you" Wendy whispered. "About his heart beat?" Chelia said. "Yes" Wendy said. "And you said everything else was fine about him?" Chelia asked "as far as I know. That's why I need your results Chelia" Wendy said. She heard Chelia sigh from the other end. "I'll see what I can pull up on it" Chelia said. "Thank you Chelia" Wendy said and hung up the phone. "What are you thinking Wendy?" Charla asked. Wendy shook her head "I am just worried that is all" Wendy said putting her hands in her lap.

The car ride back to Natsu's place was long and quiet. Lucy felt a little uncomfortable. "You know if something is wrong you could tell me right?" Lucy asked. She felt Natsu look over at her "y…yeah" Natsu said slowly. Hesitation? "Why did you hesitate?" Lucy asked "I didn't" Natsu snapped. Lucy wanted to punch him. She inhaled and exhaled "Natsu… if you think I don't understand that is okay… being friends doesn't mean I have to understand I'm here to listen" Lucy said.

Of course he could tell Lucy what was wrong with him. Natsu took a deep breath "I have been feeling weird" Natsu said. "I know that" Lucy said. "W…when we were going to the crime scene… I could smell the blood" Natsu said slowly. "You could smell it?" Lucy asked with a frown. Natsu nodded slowly. "I mean of course you could smell it we were right there…" "No... it's like I could smell it before we got there" Natsu said. "Oooh" Lucy said. "Maybe it's your cold…" "I don't have a cold" Natsu snapped. "The other day I had put Happy out because…because…I had this horrible vision" Natsu said.

She had never seen Natsu like this before. She slowly reached over and took his hand. "We will find out what is wrong with you" Lucy said squeezing his hand with promise.

"Found it" Mavis said as she got out of the car and headed towards the crime scene. "Just what do you think you are doing?" The officer said stopping her. "I…I…I'm working with… the FBI…" Mavis lied. "Oh yeah… where is your badge?" The officer asked. Mavis nervously scratched her head "I…I uh… left it at my hotel room..." "Well go get it" he said. Shit. Mavis thought "What is going on here?" the detective said. "This girl said she was with the FBI and she forgot her badge" the officer said. "And you honestly believe that?" He snapped and glared back at Mavis. She gulped "it's obvious she isn't a FBI Agent she wouldn't carelessly leave her badge and ID at her hotel room" he said. "I…I…" "go along little girl this is none of your business" he said. "L…l…little girl" Mavis stuttered with disbelief.

Before Mavis knew it she was out in the parking lot. What a jerk. Mavis thought bitterly, how dare he call her a little girl? Sure she was shorter than most people but that didn't mean anything. "You look down" Mavis jumped at the sound of Zeref's voice. "I didn't hear you" Mavis said. "I heard there was another murder here" Zeref said. Mavis nodded slowly "I…I was trying to see what happened" Mavis said. She felt ashamed for some reason. "Would you like to get some coffee?" Zeref asked Mavis looked at him with surprise. "Coffee sounds nice" Mavis beamed.

They walked into a small café and found a seat at a booth close to the wall. A waitress came over to them with a small notepad and a pen. "Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked. "Two coffees…" suddenly Mavis's stomach growled. "Oh sorry…I didn't have breakfast today" Mavis said with a nervous giggle. "And a muffin please" Zeref said. "Alrighty just give me a few minutes" The waitress said with a smile as she finished writing down their order. She walked away to fulfill their order.

"I should pay you back" Mavis said shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "Don't worry about it" Zeref said. "I just want to know why you are so interested in these cases" Zeref said. "Are you leading me into a false sense of security?" Mavis asked "No… I'm just making conversation" Zeref said. Mavis sighed and began to play with the napkin on the table. "There have been so many to die…I just want to help solve the cases." "I am sure the police…" "no this is beyond police work I'm afraid" Mavis said. Mavis looked at him with eyes that pleaded for him to believe her. "This is supernatural" Mavis said. "Oh?" Zeref said with question. Mavis nodded "I know it sounds crazy… but I think vampires are in this town" Mavis said.

"It sounds crazy because your eyes are opened Mavis" Zeref said. The waitress came with their coffee and Mavis's muffin. After she left Zeref continued. "I believe you Mavis" Zeref said. Mavis looked at him with surprise. "You do?" Mavis asked Zeref nodded. Mavis could tell him about who she thought about this.

"I read one of your books" Zeref said. "You seem to know your stuff" he added. "Oh… it's just I have done my research" Mavis blushed. No, there was more to it than that. How could she know so much about his kind? The internet only knew what has been shown in movies and fake documentaries. This girl was interesting. "The reason I concluded that vampires are responsible for these people's deaths is because of what I wrote in my books." Mavis said. "There are three categories of vampires…" "Elites, Newborns, and Gluttons" Zeref cut her off. Mavis looked at him with wonder but then continued. "According to my research and my knowledge what we are dealing with is a Glutton or a Newborn" Mavis said. "No… this was definitely the work of a Glutton" Zeref said cutting her off again and suddenly standing to his feet. "Are you okay?" Mavis asked quickly. Zeref took a twenty out of his wallet and put it on the table. "Have a good day Mavis" he said.

Mavis looked after him with question. Did she say something wrong? More importantly how was he so sure that the killings were done by a Glutton? Talking to him led her to more questions with no answers.

Later at Natsu's house Lucy fixed them a cup of coffee. She paused and thought about what Natsu said in the car. It wasn't what he said that made her uneasy but the look on his face. She had never seen him like that... so afraid. "I wish you would tell me more Natsu" Lucy muttered. "Tell you what?" Lucy jumped causing her to drop the cups. "Shit, I'm sorry" Natsu said rushing over to help her. "It's okay" Lucy said as she reached for a piece of glass. She cut her finger. "Ouch" Lucy said pulling her hand back.

"You okay?" Natsu asked "yeah, yeah I just cut finger" Lucy said. Natsu could smell her sweet blood. He mentally shook his head. Lucy straightened "I'll just go get a band-aid" Lucy said as she was about to stand up. "No I'll go get it" Natsu said quickly rushing out of the kitchen. Natsu slammed the door behind him. He looked in the mirror. His teeth had grown longer and he was sweating. What was going on with him? "Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy called out. Natsu opened the medicine cabinet and took out the band aids.

Natsu shoved the band aids into Lucy's hands and walked back into the kitchen. "Rude" Lucy snapped. What was getting into him? Lucy followed after him, "you didn't have to shove that in my hands like that" Lucy snapped. Natsu busied himself with washing the few dishes that were in the sink. He was avoiding her, Lucy realized. "Natsu you can't do this" Lucy said. "Do what?" "Shut me out. I am here for you" Lucy said. "Please put a band aid on" Natsu snapped. "No, no you are going to listen" Lucy snapped slipping in front of him. "Lucy..." "You told me all of that in the car and yet you close me out again" Lucy snapped.

She didn't understand how much he wanted to taste her blood right now. He was hungry and not just anything would do. To get those horrible visions out of his head, he did what he known he shouldn't have done. He bent down and kissed Lucy on the mouth. Hopefully that would shut her up and make her leave him alone. However he didn't expect this feeling to flow through him. Lucy was his best friend and yet this feeling.

Lucy quickly pushed him away "what the hell was that?" Lucy snapped. Ignoring the response of her body to Natsu. He said nothing. Lucy grabbed a band aid and walked out of the kitchen without another word. This wasn't good at all. She wrapped up her finger and headed to the door. She needed to get out for a bit. "Natsu! I'm going to the office for a bit!" Lucy called out. There was no response from the kitchen. Lucy grabbed her coat and left.

Mavis paced back and forth in the living room. "I have no other choice then" Mavis said out loud. "What are you talking about?" Zera asked coming from up the stairs. Mavis looked at her with surprise. "You look mighty pretty Zera" Mavis said. She blushed "I have a date" Zera said. Mavis gasped "you didn't tell me..." "because it happened so suddenly. His name is Angel" Zera said. Weird name. Mavis thought. There was a knock at the door. Zera gasped as she rushed to the mirror. "Get that please Mavis" Zera said. Mavis smiled as she walked to the door and opened it. "Hi..." Mavis stopped. She felt a terrible presence in this man. "I'm Angel" he said with a devilish smile. More like demon Mavis thought. She couldn't let Zera go with this man. "Um... Zera isn't here..." "Mavis what are you doing?" Zera said walking to the door. Dammit Mavis thought. "Zera wait I'll...I'll go with you" Mavis said. Zera looked at her obivously annoyed. "No thank you Mavis. Come on Angel" she said grabbing his hand and leading him to his car.

"Juvia can cook lots of things for you Gray-sama" Juvia said as she dreamingly watched Gray devour another batch of her cookies. "Good..." Gray said between bites. Just then the door opened, they both looked to see a blonde coming into the room. "Hey Lucy" Gray said. "Hey" Lucy said as she walked to her desk. "Hows Flamebrain?" Gray asked. Juvia felt a pang of jealousy towards the blonde.

Just the mention of Natsu brought back the kiss. "Um... he's okay" Lucy said. "I decided I needed a break..." "so you came here" Gray said. To get as far away from Natsu as she could get. But Lucy didn't want to let that known. "Who is this girl?" The bluenette asked. They both looked back over at her. "This is my partner Lucy" Gray said.

Grrr! Partner! "Hi nice to meet you..." "Juvia" Gray told her. "Juvia" the blonde said. "It is not nice to meet you love rival.." the blonde jumped back in surprise. "Love rival!? You're joking!" Lucy exclaimed.

Lucy couldn't believe this. First a kiss from Natsu and now a girl thinking she is her love rival for Gray. "Believe me Gray and I are just friends" Lucy reassured her. "Besides we are not even together" Gray snapped at the girl. Lucy looked from one to the other with a sigh. Maybe she should have went to her own house. "Look I'm just here to work on the case" Lucy snapped as she grabbed her paperwork. "You two can do whatever you want don't put me in the middle of it." Lucy snapped as she sat down. "Where's Erza?" Lucy added "she went out for a drink at Mira's" Gray said. Good think she dodged that bullet. Lucy thought on a sigh.

Chapter 7

"Here you go Erza" Mirajane said as she placed a glass of alcohol in front of her. Erza looked at the golden liquid. "Something wrong?" Mirajane asked "how are you holding up Mira?" Erza asked. "It's going to be hard not having Lisanna around" Mirajane said with a sad look on her face. Erza looked at Mirajane "we will find her killer if it's the last thing we do" Erza said. Mirajane nodded "I know you will Erza" Mirajane said. "You are Erza?" They both looked up to see a man with a red scare and blue hair. Erza recognized him immediately. "Jellal Fernandez" Erza said. "I didn't realize you were back in town" Erza said. "For business I'm afraid" Jellal said showing her his badge. "You work with the FBI?" Erza said. "The murders that have been happening around here is getting a lot of attention." Jellal said. "I wasn't aware of the FBI coming to town" Erza said. "New orders" Jellal said. Sure they are. Erza thought looking at him suspiciously. "Can I sit with you?" Jellal asked. Erza shrugged as she took a sip of her drink. He sat down. After Mirajane walked away Erza asked him the real question. "Why are you really here?" Erza said.

"You seem to already know Erza" Jellal said. "I want to hear it from the horse's mouth" Erza snapped. "You know just as well as I do that these deaths are connected" Jellal began. "These people were killed by Vampires" Jellal whispered. "So that's what I tell Mirajane? That her sister was killed by a mythical creature" Erza snapped. "You know they are not mythical" Jellal said. Erza angrily stood to her feet "I do not need to hear this again Jellal" Erza snapped. Was this what their meetings had come to?


End file.
